Eighon, la cité perdue - OUAT Saison 4 Alternative
by Sweet Faithy
Summary: <html><head></head>Emma a disparu de Storybrooke depuis 6 mois après avoir affronté Zelena. La seule personne capable de la retrouver n'est autre que la Méchante Reine. David et Blanche devront lui faire confiance. Seulement, si Regina parvient à ramener leur fille, celle-ci n'est plus tout à fait elle-même</html>
1. Chapter 1

EIGHON

La cité perdue

.

.

Zelena était morte, Rumplestiltskin avait retrouvé ses esprits, tout aurait pu aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes de contes de fées à un détail près...

— Comment voudrais-tu que je me calme ? lança Blanche à l'attention de David. Ca va bientôt faire six mois que notre fille a disparu !

— Je sais, tenta le Prince. Mais te mettre dans cet état ne la ramènera pas.

Assise dans le fauteuil de son bureau, Regina Mills regardait son ancienne pire ennemie faire les cent pas devant elle.

— Asseyez-vous, bon sang ! Vous allez me donner la nausée.

Mary Margaret s'arrêta devant le bureau de Madame le Maire et l'accusa en la pointant du doigt :

— Tout ca c'est de votre faute !

— J'ai sauvé les habitants de Storybrooke, rappela Regina. Emma a pris ses responsabilités quand elle a décidé de sauter à travers ce portail.

Henry ne supportait plus cette situation, surtout de voir ses grands-parents se disputer avec sa mère adoptive. Il savait que la disparition d'Emma n'incombait pas à sa mère. Pour fuir en sentant la défaite, Zelena avait ouvert un portail, mais Emma, déterminée à la capturer, s'était jetée sur elle, se retrouvant elle aussi aspirée par le vortex.

— On sait qu'elle est en vie, dit-il en se voulant optimiste, c'est le plus important. Je sais que maman la retrouvera.

Voyant Blanche-Neige se calmer, Regina expliqua:

— J'ai trouvé une autre formule qui permettra d'ouvrir un portail identique à celui par lequel Emma est passée.

— Encore faudrait-il qu'elle fonctionne cette fois, accusa Blanche.

— J'ai bon espoir que cette formule soit la bonne, expliqua Regina. Contrairement à l'autre, le portail aspirera Emma où qu'elle se trouve pour la ramener à nous.

— Qu'attendez-vous pour le faire dans ce cas ? demanda Blanche.

— C'est précisément pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas vous en parler ! s'agaça la Reine. Il faut réunir de nombreuses conditions et elles le seront demain soir. Quand la lune sera pleine, les énergies seront propices et nous aurons toutes les chances de notre côté.

Blanche Neige détailla la Reine un instant. Elle savait que celle-ci faisait son possible pour ramener Emma, mais le temps se faisait long, six mois étaient passés et tout aurait pu arriver à sa fille entretemps.

— On va rentrer, dit David avant de regarder Regina. Où devons-nous vous rejoindre demain soir ?

— A ma crypte, tâchez d'arriver vers dix heures, dit-elle en se levant.

— Je pourrai venir ? demanda Henry qui passerait sa nuit chez ses grands-parents.

— Oui, mais tu resteras à l'écart, mon chéri, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois blessé s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

— Ok, merci, maman, dit Henry en venant l'enlacer.

Regina posa un baiser sur son front.

— A demain, profite bien.

— A demain, répondit-il en suivant Blanche et le Prince hors du bureau.

.

.

La terre était aride et rejetait son souffle brûlant à travers de petits cratères. Pas une végétation, plus une plante ne poussait sur ce terrain. Les vapeurs nauséabondes de la vase noire envahissaient ses poumons et rendaient sa respiration plus difficile. La chaleur, l'humidité, la rugosité du sol de pierre, rien ne s'alliait à elle, tout devenait un danger potentiel. Son adversaire, trois à cinq fois plus gros qu'elle, l'examinait d'un œil aussi sombre que les larges flaques visqueuses remplies de vase. Sa peau se cachait sous une épaisse carapace fissurée par la température insupportable de la région. Ses mains à elles-seules auraient pu briser bien des cous. Mais elles ne lui avaient pas suffi. Sa massue portait encore les traces rouges sanguinolentes de ses derniers adversaires. Après un grognement, il chargea droit sur elle et la terre trembla sous ses pas. Si son poids ne l'aidait pas contre ce géant de granit, elle userait d'autres avantages. Sa petite taille n'était pas forcément signe de faiblesse et elle l'avait appris auparavant. Quand il fut à un mètre d'elle, elle roula entre ses jambes et évita son poing libre. Dans son dos, plus rapide que lui, elle fit un bond et s'agrippa à son cou, les bras enroulés autour de sa gorge. Il se démena dans de grands gestes, balança son bras vers l'arrière dans l'espoir de l'arracher à lui. Il gesticula encore et encore tel un troklon des forêts remplis de puces. La main fermée autour du manche de sa dague, sa jugulaire fut difficile à trouver. Elle referma son emprise pour stopper les rebonds qu'elle faisait contre son dos à la peau dure. Quand elle comprit enfin qu'il reculait à grandes enjambées vers un vieux tronc mort, elle lâcha prise et ramena les pieds sur ses épaules. Les mains autour de son crâne, elle eut à peine le temps de bondir avant qu'il ne percute le tronc avec son dos. De retour sur la terre abîmée, elle prit un instant pour récupérer un peu de son souffle. Le géant semblait assommé par le choc qu'il avait lui-même provoqué. Un signe évident qu'il pouvait être blessé, par conséquent, tué... Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir à l'attaque, un violent tonnerre gronda au-dessus de sa tête. Elle eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux au ciel qu'elle se retrouva aspirée par le portail qui venait de s'ouvrir...

.

.

... Elle chuta lourdement sur le sol et ouvrit les yeux en sentant différentes odeurs. La fraîcheur de l'air, les senteurs naturelles et végétales la prirent d'assaut. L'oxygène emplissait déjà ses poumons, les gonflait. Elle se redressa d'un vif mouvement en réalisant qu'elle n'était plus dans les terres abîmées. Elle releva ses yeux sur le décor autour d'elle. Des arbres, de l'herbe, des plantes, de la terre humide.

— Maman ?

Elle fit volte face sur cette voix et riva ses yeux sur les personnes devant elle. Un petit garçon s'approcha aussitôt, mais elle le repoussa vivement dans un geste réflexe. Où était-elle ? Qui devait-elle combattre cette fois ?

Henry chuta sur le sol et Regina se précipita vers lui, effarée par la réaction qu'Emma venait d'avoir.

— Henry, tout va bien ?

Son fils se redressa, confus et un peu assommé.

— Oui... Mais... Pourquoi elle m'a frappé ?

Regina n'en savait rien. Elle venait de s'interposer entre Emma et leur fils, sous le choc de cette scène, incapable de comprendre la réaction de la Sauveuse. Tout comme Blanche Neige et David, elle était figée. Emma était là, devant eux, vêtue d'une étrange tenue ressemblant à du cuir dont un pourpoint à capuche sur lequel tombait ses cheveux blonds et particulièrement sales. Son visage suintait, taché de poussière, de sang, marqué d'une cicatrice partant de son front à sa pommette droite.

— Emma... Seigneur, où étais-tu ? fit-elle inquiète.

Blanche approcha, soulagée de revoir sa fille et incapable de rester loin d'elle.

— Emma, on t'a ramenée, tout va bien.

Mais en voyant Emma se redresser, armée d'une dague et prête à bondir, David retint sa femme avant qu'elle n'avance davantage. Sous le choc, Blanche ne bougea plus tandis que Regina la voyait se reculer. Quelque chose s'était passé mais la Reine ne savait dire quoi. Ils la virent alors se retourner puis s'enfuir à travers le cimetière.

— Emma ! appela Blanche. Reviens...

— Pourquoi maman a fait ça ? demanda Henry sans comprendre.

Regina n'avait pas de réponse, son regard tourné vers l'obscurité où la Sauveuse venait de disparaître.

— Je ne sais même pas si cette femme est ta mère, dit-elle à elle-même.

— C'était Emma, dit David, je suis sûr que c'était elle.

— Emma n'aurait jamais levé la main sur Henry, argumenta Blanche.

— Sauf si elle ne sait plus qui elle est ! corrigea Regina.

— Nous devons la retrouver, fit David, je vais prévenir les autres...

Regina ne sut si elle devait approuver cette idée mais jamais elle n'aurait pu soupçonner pareille réaction de la part d'Emma. Où était-elle allée pendant tout ce temps ? Qu'avait-il pu lui arriver pour qu'elle revienne dans un tel état ? Etait-elle seulement elle-même ou Regina avait-elle ramené une créature ayant l'apparence de la Sauveuse ?

Une demi-heure plus tard et malgré l'heure tardive, David avait réuni les nains ainsi que Robin et d'autres hommes qui sauraient pister Emma à travers le cimetière et dans la forêt adjacente. Peu importait qu'ils aient du réveiller la plupart d'entre eux. Chaque habitant de Storybrooke devait leur vie à Emma et David ne lésinerait pas sur les moyens pour retrouver sa fille.

— Vous devrez être prudents, expliqua David, elle est armée d'une dague et il se peut qu'elle ne vous reconnaisse pas.

— Pourquoi ne pas utiliser la potion de Gold qui lui avait rendu la mémoire ? interrogea Robin.

Rumplestiltskin qui était aussi présent, expliqua :

— Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que cette femme soit Emma Swan et quand bien même le serait-elle, ce n'est peut-être pas la magie qui l'a mise dans cet état.

David distribua plusieurs talkie-walkie.

— Formez des groupes de deux ou trois et nous resterons en contact radio.

Il revint vers Blanche et Henry.

— Attendez-nous là, on ne sait jamais, elle pourrait revenir sur ses pas.

— Je reste avec eux au cas où, lança Ruby.

Tous commencèrent à s'éloigner à travers la forêt, Robin près de Regina qui ajustait ses bottines.

— Tu es sûre de vouloir venir ? demanda-t-il.

— Je ne suis peut-être pas équipée, mais je ne vais pas laisser Miss Swan se promener avec une dague dans ma ville.

.

.

Une main posée sur le tronc, accroupie sur la branche, la blonde observait le petit groupe s'éparpiller. L'homme qu'elle avait vu à son arrivée dans ce monde donna des ordres. Il était donc le chef de cette bande. Elle se redressa quand elle posa ses yeux sur la femme aux cheveux bruns près d'un autre homme. Tous les deux discutaient en s'écartant des autres. Elle fit quelques pas sur la branche, discrète, et les suivit des yeux. Elle bondit sur un autre arbre à côté du sien et se rééquilibra à son atterrissage. Cette forêt n'était pas bien différente de celle des Carnutes où vivaient les Hérotaures, Gardiens des bois. Mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait croisé aucune créature, pas même un Troklon. Devait-elle se battre contre ces hommes si chétifs et étrangement vêtus ? Le regard rivé sur le duo en contrebas, elle les suivait en passant d'arbre en arbre.

La femme aux cheveux bruns, aux parfums agréables, s'adressait à son ami d'un ton plus ferme. Attentive et prudente à la fois, elle écouta :

— Je n'ai pas dit que tu ne savais pas te défendre, justifia Robin, j'ai suggéré que tu restes en ville avec les autres...

— Avec les femmes, tu veux dire.

Un bruit de craquement se fit entendre et Robin arma son arc, vigilant.

Toujours perchée sur son arbre, à l'abri de son feuillage, Emma observa l'arme dans la main de l'homme. Cet arc était bien plus petit que ceux qu'elle avait maniés, la flèche plus fine. Immobile, elle se tenait prête à réagir en cas d'attaque. Mais la voix de la femme résonna une nouvelle fois.

.

.

— Baisse cet arc, ordonna-t-elle. C'est d'Emma dont il s'agit, pas d'un singe volant.

— David a dit qu'elle était armée.

Regina posa sa main sur son bras pour le forcer à obéir.

— Une femme avec un couteau t'effraierait donc ?

Robin suivit Regina qui ne prenait pas la peine de l'attendre.

— Tout dépend de la femme, répliqua-t-il. La Sauveuse n'est pas vraiment une femme comme les autres.

— Nous sommes d'accord, approuva Regina. Mais elle est aussi la mère de mon enfant donc hors de question de la blesser.

— Et si elle nous attaque ? renchérit Robin. Aurai-je au moins le droit de nous défendre ? Ou vais-je devoir me laisser faire pendant que tu lui rappelles que ton fils est aussi le sien ?

Le ton de la voix de Robin s'était fait un peu plus cynique sur ces dernières paroles, sûrement du au fait d'entendre cette remarque au sujet de la parenté d'Henry à tout bout de champ. Il sut qu'il venait d'attirer l'attention de Regina parce que celle-ci se tourna vers lui, le regard perplexe et accusateur à la fois.

— Qu'est-ce que cela signifie au juste ?

Robin soupira, exaspéré de devoir se justifier à ce sujet.

— Que tu ne me laisses jamais agir. Tu restes indépendante quoi qu'il arrive, en toutes circonstances, et j'ai parfois l'impression que tu oublies que nous sommes ensemble, Regina ! Laisse-moi faire ma part.

Regina s'apprêta à répondre, mais fut brusquement interrompue par l'apparition d'Emma dans le dos de Robin. De toute évidence, celle-ci venait de sauter de l'arbre près d'eux.

Sans tarder, Robin se tourna vers elle et recula vers Regina pour la placer dans son dos. Dans un réflexe, il venait d'armer son arc en direction d'Emma.

Celle-ci garda ses yeux rivés sur le bout aiguisé de la flèche dirigée sur elle. Dans un mouvement, elle saisit le bras armé de l'homme, se détourna dos à lui et envoya son coude vers l'arrière. Il percuta son visage, le poussa à se reculer. Elle saisit son arc et fit volte face en le braquant vers la tête de l'homme à genoux devant elle. Plus léger que tous ceux qu'elle avait connus, cet arc semblait fait pour elle et cet homme serait mort dans les prochaines secondes.

Tout s'était passé si vite que Regina n'avait guère eu le temps de réagir. Un haut-le-cœur venait de la saisir quand Emma avait braqué la propre flèche de Robin sur lui. Sa main se posa aussitôt sur la sienne dont les doigts maintenaient la tension sur la corde, la flèche prête à partir.

— Emma, non !

Le regard bleu acier d'Emma remonta alors dans le sien. Si près d'elle, Regina voyait davantage ses traits marqués sous la lueur de la lune à travers les arbres. Cette même cicatrice qui partait de son front à sa joue droite évoquait bien des drames, autant que le reflet dans les prunelles azur d'Emma n'était plus celui que Regina avait connu.

— Je t'en prie, baisse cette flèche.

Emma fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cette femme défendait-elle son adversaire ? Il était à genoux, elle l'avait soumis, il devait mourir. Pourtant, elle obéit, sans trop savoir pour quelle raison d'ailleurs. La corde tendue de l'arc se relâcha entre ses doigts.

Le nez en sang, Robin se redressa.

— Nom de Dieu ! lâcha-t-il, quelque peu vexé.

Emma reposa les yeux sur lui et décocha un revers du bras qui eut le mérite de l'assommer. Si elle ne l'avait pas tué, il n'avait quand même pas le droit de se relever devant elle. Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui, lui prit son carquois rempli de flèches et se redressa avant de poser ses yeux sur la femme aux parfums divins. Elle percevait une étrange sensation au creux de son ventre quand elle la regardait. Comment devait-elle réagir ? Elle capta quelques frémissements parmi les feuilles et détourna le regard vers la forêt. Les autres approchaient. Leurs odeurs portées par le vent parvenaient jusqu'à elle et lui indiquaient leur arrivée prochaine. Trop nombreux, elle ne pourrait tous les attaquer de front.

Regina la vit se retourner vers elle puis s'éloigner en courant à travers les arbres. L'humiliation qu'elle venait d'infliger à Robin l'avait stupéfaite, mais au moins, Emma l'avait épargné. La Reine n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais une chose était sûre, cette femme était bel et bien Emma et quel que fut l'endroit où on l'avait envoyé, il l'avait littéralement changée.

— Où est-elle ? demanda aussitôt David en voyant Robin se relever.

— Elle a manqué de me tuer, fit ce dernier. Elle a pris mon arc et mes flèches.

— Qu'a-t-elle dit ? interrogea également Leroy.

— Elle n'a pas parlé, fit Regina dont le regard demeurait tourné vers les bois.

Elle fit finalement volte-face et reprit :

— Vous ne devez pas la traquer sinon tout ça va mal se terminer.

— C'est ma fille, dit David, je ne la traque pas, je veux la retrouver pour son bien.

— Elle ne sait même pas qui nous sommes, argumenta la Reine. Elle n'aurait pas hésité à tuer Robin si je ne l'avais pas stoppée.

— On parle d'Emma ! s'insurgea David.

— Qui a disparu pendant plus de six mois, rappela Regina. Elle est sale, blessée. Elle n'est plus la Sauveuse que vous avez connue. Si vous la traquez, elle vous tuera.

— Alors comment devons-nous nous y prendre ? demanda Leroy.

Regina n'avait pas encore de réponse à cette question. Seule évidence, si Emma s'en était pris à Robin, elle n'avait pas montré le moindre signe d'agressivité à son encontre.

— Nous allons devoir faire preuve de patience et regagner sa confiance.

Elle se remit en marche.

— Nous devons prévenir les autres et retourner en ville, Henry m'attend.

.

.

A suivre

.

N/A1 : Comme d'habitude, le PDF intégral est en téléchargement sur notre site...

N/A2 : Le concours pour gagner "Escort Girl" est en cours sur ma page FB jusqu'au 25 septembre.

N/A3 : Nous en ferons certainement un autre le mois prochain pour offrir le livre imprimé de "La Reine et la Voleuse" (tome 1 2 ou 3) pour la sortie du tome 3 :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Emma avait parcouru la forêt aux alentours de la cité. Aucune créature à combattre ne s'y trouvait, seulement des animaux. Avec l'aide de l'arc, elle avait chassé pour se nourrir, cueilli des herbes pour goûter les saveurs de ce nouveau monde. Elle le trouvait beaucoup moins hostile que les autres auxquels elle avait dû s'adapter pour survivre et vaincre ses adversaires. L'air frais semblait faire du bien à ses poumons et son souffle était plus aisé. Courir, passer d'arbre en arbre, grimper, chasser, observer devenait alors plus simple. Après quelques levers de soleil, elle avait décidé de prendre possession d'un bâtiment au centre de la cité des hommes. Ainsi, elle pouvait les épier sans être vue. Jamais ils ne viendraient la chercher au sommet de cette tour, où les aiguilles de l'horloge égrainait les minutes à un rythme régulier. La peau de cerf lui servait de couche confortable et chaude, la viande fumée dans les bois ne créerait pas autant d'odeurs que si elle avait été crue. Elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour s'installer dans ce bâtiment de bois. Ici, les demeures étaient petites, mais au moins, elle était libre. Les hommes avaient visiblement cessé de la traquer et vaquaient à leurs occupations étranges. Ils marchaient dans la rue, se réunissaient pour manger à un endroit au centre de la cité. Ils se déplaçaient dans des véhicules à roues pour faire, parfois, quelques centaines de mètres à peine. Ils ne s'affrontaient jamais, n'organisaient aucun combat et restaient dans la cité.

La nuit, lorsque la lune prenait sa place, elle quittait son abri et partait à la découverte des alentours. Ainsi, elle avait repéré la demeure de la femme brune. Une loge imposante aux murs blancs avec des colonnes à l'entrée, signe d'une richesse et d'un pouvoir sur les autres. Alors comment se pouvait-il que celui qu'elle avait soumis habitait cet endroit ? Il n'avait rien d'un maître et tout d'un esclave tout juste bon à laver les sols. Elle redoutait presque d'avoir été envoyée ici pour tester ses capacités, juger de son raisonnement. Devait-elle prendre la cité d'assaut, la conquérir au nom de ses maîtres ? Avait-elle enfin prouvé sa valeur pour accéder au rang supérieur ?

La nuit était tombée et aucun bruit ne s'échappait de la demeure aux colonnes. Elle la contourna, pénétra dans le petit parc à l'arrière et bondit pour attraper un tuyau qui filait le long du mur. Elle y grimpa tout le long jusqu'à la hauteur d'une des fenêtres. Elle évalua la distance entre le petit balcon et sa position avant de sauter vers la rambarde. Elle passa de l'autre côté et jeta un œil au travers du verre transparent. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, se trouvait une chambre avec un lit digne d'un maître. Du plat de sa paume, elle brisa la vitre et passa son bras à travers le trou pour déverrouiller la fenêtre. La pièce restait plongée dans la pénombre, mais les parfums de la femme aux cheveux bruns lui fouettèrent les narines. Intenses et enivrants, ils avaient plus d'effet qu'une gorgée de liqueur miellée. Son regard curieux parcourut les lieux tout en avançant à pas prudents et silencieux. Le sol était fait d'une étrange peau d'animal aux poils ocres. Sous ses pieds, la sensation était agréable et moelleuse. Elle posa une main sur la couche, testa sa solidité avant de s'y asseoir. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres en mesurant un tel confort. Ici, tout reflétait l'aisance d'un maître et sa richesse. Mais alors pourquoi l'homme qu'elle avait facilement vaincu y vivait ? Elle se leva, se dirigea vers un meuble de bois vernis et y posa sa main. Elle caressa la texture douce et lisse, longea les tranches, le cadre des portes avant de les ouvrir. Si elle voulait connaître les gens de ce monde pour les soumettre eux aussi, elle devait les observer et examiner leur façon de vivre. Elle se redressa subitement sur un bruit de grincement.

Regina venait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bains et s'était arrêtée net, son regard sur Emma. Elle n'avait pas rêvé ce bruit de fracas tandis qu'elle demeurait sous le jet de la douche. Un carreau était cassé et une légère brise fraîche entrait dans la chambre. Une serviette autour de la taille, son air se fit plus inquiet en comprenant que la Sauveuse était entrée par effraction. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que David avait tenu à reprendre les recherches pour la retrouver, sans succès, et Emma se tenait là, devant elle. Elle avança d'un pas prudent, consciente que le Sauveuse semblait toujours aussi désorientée que lors de leur première rencontre.

— Emma, tout le monde te cherche...

Celle-ci gardait ses sourcils froncés, à la fois méfiante et captivée par la vue de cette femme à moitié nue. Ses parfums s'intensifiaient dans cette tenue et accrurent leurs effets enivrants. Emma... Tout le monde semblait prononcer ce mot en la voyant. La connaissaient-ils ? Comment ? C'était impossible. A moins que l'on ait parlé d'elle jusque dans ce monde... Mais devant la femme aux cheveux bruns enveloppée dans cette étoffe, elle avait bien d'autres choses à penser. Son regard parcourut ses épaules nues, la finesse de ses doigts serrés autour du tissu, celle de ses jambes qui en dépassaient. A nouveau, la sensation chaude au creux de son ventre apparut, une impression d'être touchée par le soleil en pleine nuit. Elle fit un pas vers elle sans la quitter des yeux et continua de l'examiner. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, elle l'approcha encore pour respirer son odeur près de sa joue. Jamais elle n'avait vu de femme aussi captivante et elle semblait en être attirée, ce qui l'avait aussi menée jusqu'ici. Elle se recula à peine, riva ses yeux dans les siens pour la prévenir de ne rien tenter à son encontre.

— Emma... répéta-t-elle.

Regina n'avait pas bougé, perturbée par les réactions de la Sauveuse, par son approche, sa façon de la respirer, de la regarder. La mère de son fils ne se comportait plus du tout comme auparavant. La Reine la reconnaissait mais Emma était totalement différente dans ses réactions et son regard. Regina n'était pas habituée non plus à une telle proximité avec la Sauveuse ce qui ne manqua pas de la troubler davantage. Sa voix avait sonné éraillée, comme enrouée par le temps.

— Emma, oui, c'est toi, Emma... Tu me reconnais ?

Mais au silence de la Sauveuse et à son regard qui ne quittait pas le sien, Regina mesurait peu à peu qu'il était possible qu'Emma ne la comprenne pas. Elle ramena alors son doigt sur le haut de son habit de cuir.

— C'est ton prénom, Emma...

Puis elle se désigna d'un air évident.

— Et je suis Regina, voyons...

Mais Emma ne semblait pas s'accorder avec ces signes. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir et prit le doigt tendu de la femme pour le ramener vers elle, la désigner.

— Ilyan.

Elle désigna ensuite son interlocutrice.

— Regina.

Regina eut un léger sourire, bien plus incertain que réjoui. Ses doutes venaient de se confirmer, Emma ne savait pas qui elle était et ne connaissait même plus son nom.

— Ilyan, répéta-t-elle. C'est joli...

Ilyan, autrefois Emma, esquissa un léger sourire et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Au moins, elle avait réussi à communiquer même si elle ne comprenait pas tout ce que Regina lui disait. Mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit subitement et Robin fit son entrée. Sans tarder, Ilyan dégaina sa dague, le regard menaçant rivé sur lui. De quel droit osait-il pénétrer dans la chambre de Regina ? Robin eut un mouvement de recul à la vision de la lame.

— Que fait-elle ici ? lança-t-il. Tu vas bien ?

Regina s'interposa sans attendre, une main sur le torse d'Emma pour la tenir en arrière.

— Du calme, Robin, elle ne m'a rien fait, elle ne sait plus qui elle est, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle parle encore notre langue.

Regina reporta aussitôt son regard dans celui d'Emma pour tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle voyait sur ses traits autant de méfiance que de détermination à ne pas laisser Robin entrer dans la pièce.

— Tout va bien, Ilyan, tenta-t-elle.

Mais Ilyan ne le voyait pas du même œil. Pourquoi Regina l'arrêtait-elle ? Cet homme n'avait rien à faire dans sa chambre. Il avait été vaincu, humilié devant la femme aux cheveux bruns. Pourquoi s'évertuait-elle à le garder sous son toit ?

Robin se méfiait d'elle après avoir été attaqué sans explication. Il posa les yeux sur Regina et répondit :

— Elle ne peut pas rester ici. Peut-être devrions-nous appeler David et Blanche ?

Ilyan gardait ses sourcils froncés, le regard rivé sur son ancien adversaire. Quand elle vit Robin faire un pas vers elle, elle fit tourner sa dague dans sa main pour l'empoigner par la lame, prête à la lancer.

— Robin, non ! Ne t'approche pas, dit aussitôt Regina.

Ce dernier s'arrêta, tendu de constater que la Reine prenait la défense de la Sauveuse.

— Tu devrais plutôt lui dire de ne pas me menacer.

— Je viens de te dire qu'elle ne comprenait pas notre langue. Je t'en prie, sors de cette pièce et laisse moi seule avec elle.

Robin n'en revenait pas de la demande de Regina.

— Elle est dangereuse.

— Pas avec moi, dit la Reine avec assurance. Dehors...

D'un geste de la main et sans le toucher, Regina le força à reculer et Robin se retrouva hors de la chambre, repoussé par une force invisible. De la même façon, elle fit fermer la porte à clef pour s'assurer de ne plus être dérangée. Elle savait avec certitude qu'Emma ne lui ferait rien et refusait que Robin entache ce premier contact avec la Sauveuse après tous ces mois où elle l'avait crue morte.

— Tout va bien, nous sommes seules, dit la Reine en s'approchant d'un geste lent.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, lui indiquant de baisser sa dague.

— Tu peux ranger ça...

Ilyan avait suivi l'échange entre l'homme et Regina. Elle avait eu raison de pressentir une sorte de pouvoir chez elle. Celle-ci avait usé de magie et confirmait ses doutes. Regina était une sorcière, une magicienne comme il en existait dans la forêt des Carnutes, un être doté de talents particuliers. Elle rangea sa dague à la ceinture et reprit sa tâche qui consistait à la détailler dans sa serviette. Elle ramena sa main à son pourpoint, la glissa en-dessous et attrapa un pendentif en métal forgé. Elle s'avança et passa le médaillon autour de son cou sans rien dire.

Regina l'avait observé faire, ignorant où Emma voulait en venir. Elle baissa son regard sur le bijou gravé et fronça les sourcils. Sur la pièce en bronze, une tête de lion avait été gravée. Alors son regard remonta subitement dans celui de la Sauveuse quand, malgré elle, les paroles de la Fée Bleue lui revinrent en tête. Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, reposant son regard brun sur la gravure.

— Ce n'est pas possible, dit-elle pour elle-même.

Puis elle regarda Emma.

— Pourquoi me donnes-tu cela, Emma ?

Mais la blonde secoua la tête et prit la main de Regina pour la poser sur son torse.

— Ilyan.

Regina pouvait-elle se retrouver plus troublée qu'en cet instant ? Elle ôta le médaillon, incertaine que ses propres analogies soient fondées.

— Ceci est à toi... Ilyan. Tu n'as pas à me le donner.

Mais Emma secoua la tête pour indiquer son refus et ramena le collier de cuir autour du cou de la Reine.

— Tâliaman...

Regina fut dans l'incapacité totale de comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma lui montre le collier identique qu'elle portait déjà autour du cou. Elle se désigna :

— Ilyan, tolian.

Puis elle reposa son doigt sur Regina.

— Regina, tolia.

Que signifiait cette étrange rituel et ces mots incompréhensibles ? Surtout que Regina songeait que le lieu et sa tenue n'étaient pas du tout adaptés à une discussion où visiblement Emma et elle ne parvenaient pas à communiquer.

— Très bien, concéda-t-elle sans grande certitude, je vais garder cette chose sur moi, mais je dois m'habiller.

Ilyan acquiesça d'un signe de tête, satisfaite de constater que Regina gardait son médaillon. Elle s'assit sur le bord de la couche, apprécia une nouvelle fois le confort et attendit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Regina lui lança un coup d'œil confus et entra dans la salle de bains. Quel genre de langue parlait Emma et surtout, pourquoi venait-elle de lui donner cet étrange médaillon des plus affreux ? Elle enfila sa tenue de nuit laissée sur le comptoir près du lavabo, consistant en un petit short de satin et un haut de soie. Devant son miroir, elle observa le reflet du dessin gravé. Il était exactement tel que la Fée Bleue le lui avait montré de longues, très longues années auparavant. Comment Emma s'était-elle procuré ce sceau ? Puisqu'Emma l'attendait, elle évita de passer ses crèmes habituelles et la rejoignit dans la chambre, la voyant assise sur le lit. Elle devinait sans mal que Robin était derrière la porte, l'attendait et ce dernier n'avait pas tort, elle devrait prévenir Blanche et David. Mais devait-elle les prévenir ce soir ou devait-elle attendre demain ? Elle récupéra son téléphone et s'approcha de la Sauveuse.

— Je vais appeler tes parents, ils doivent savoir que tu es avec moi.

Bien sûr, elle n'obtint aucune réponse ce qui ne manqua pas de l'agacer, puis elle numérota.

# _Oui, Regina ?_

— Emma est avec moi, annonça-t-elle sans détour.

# _C'est vrai ? fit aussitôt Blanche. Comment va-t-elle ? David ! Regina est avec Emma ! Nous arrivons tout de suite._

— Non ! dit la Reine, je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée.

# _Mais pourquoi ?_

— Je sais que cela va vous paraître insensé, mais Emma semble avoir tout oublié, sa vie, la nôtre, son nom...

La Reine entendit la voix de David puisque Mary-Margaret avait probablement enclenché le haut-parleur.

# _On lui aurait jeté un sort d'oubli comme nous en avons été victime ?_

— C'est possible, répondit Regina. Je n'ai pour l'instant aucun moyen de le savoir et il me faudra quelques potions pour m'en assurer.

# _Mais elle va bien ? demanda Blanche. Elle n'est pas blessée ?_

Regina leva les sourcils en songeant qu'Emma avait encore une fois pris le dessus sur son amant dans la mesure où elle l'avait forcée à chasser Robin de sa propre chambre.

— Elle va bien, confirma-t-elle.

# _Bien... J'aurais tellement aimé la voir, dit Blanche. Nous passerons demain à la première heure._

Ilyan l'avait observée avec attention. Regina parlait dans une petite boîte, une technologie de communication comme il en existait aussi dans son monde. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas vers les fenêtres derrière lesquelles la nuit régnait. La lune n'était pas tout à fait pleine, les nuages légers voilaient quelques étoiles. Le lendemain serait ensoleillé, songea-t-elle, propice à la chasse. Elle baissa les yeux sur le chemin devant la demeure. Deux véhicules à roues attendaient ses occupants, sûrement ceux de Regina et de son conseiller. Comment ce monde fonctionnait-il ? Il semblait plus austère que le sien, moins _grandiose_ dans le style. Elle se recula de la fenêtre et dénoua sa ceinture à laquelle pendait la dague dans son étui. L'heure était venue de se coucher. Elle défit les lacets de son pourpoint et s'en débarrassa. Le cuir lui collait à la peau quand elle dormait.

Regina manqua de laisser tomber son téléphone quand elle constata qu'Emma était torse nu et ôtait son pantalon. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de gêne, ses joues empourprées. Que faisait maintenant la Sauveuse à se déshabiller devant elle ? Elle eut la réponse la seconde suivante quand Emma s'allongea sur son lit en la regardant d'un air on ne peut plus naturel. Rêvait-elle où Emma attendait-elle maintenant qu'elle la rejoigne ?

— Regina ? entendit-elle derrière la porte.

La Reine sursauta, comme prise sur le fait alors que la porte demeurait bel et bien fermée. Elle lança un coup d'œil sur Emma.

— Je reviens, dit-elle.

Puis elle s'approcha de la porte qu'elle déverrouilla avant de sortir dans le couloir, faisant face à Robin.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda aussitôt ce dernier.

— Il y a un imprévu, tenta la Reine.

Robin leva les sourcils, tenta de voir derrière la porte que Regina maintenait fermée.

— C'est-à-dire ?

Comment Regina pouvait-elle expliquer que la Sauveuse demeurait nue sur son lit ?

— Et bien je pense qu'elle me fait assez confiance pour dormir ici mais...

... elle était nue. Emma Swan était nue dans sa chambre. Rien ne pouvait expliquer pareil comportement.

— Tu vas devoir dormir dans la chambre d'ami, dit-elle enfin.

— Tu plaisantes ? demanda Robin d'un sourire ironique.

Mais à l'expression tout à fait sérieuse de Regina, il sut que la Reine ne plaisantait pas.

— Dans ce cas, rejoins-moi dans la chambre d'ami si elle dort dans la tienne.

Pourquoi Regina n'avait-elle pas eu, d'elle-même, cette idée ? Sans doute parce que cette chambre était la sienne et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de laisser Emma seule, nue, dans son propre lit au risque que Robin la surprenne. Avant qu'elle ne réponde, Robin approcha sa main du médaillon.

— Le sceau des Eighon, reconnut-il. Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

Regina fronça les sourcils en constatant que Robin connaissait ce symbole très semblable au tatouage qu'il avait sur le poignet.

— C'est Emma qui me l'a donné, dit-elle. Sais-tu ce qu'il signifie ?

Troublé par la réponse de Regina, Robin répondit :

— C'est une légende...

Il se reprit pour expliquer plus clairement :

— Eighon est une cité représentée par un lion. Il est dit dans les livres de prophéties anciennes que cette cité serait dotée d'une énergie inépuisable qui rendrait ses maîtres plus puissants que toutes les magies réunies. Mais c'est un mythe... J'ai passé des années à la chercher et d'autres avant moi sont morts avant de la trouver. Je ne comprends pas... Où a-t-elle pu trouver ça ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

Regina demeurait plus intriguée que jamais. Donc Emma avait été envoyée dans ce monde pendant tout ce temps ? Comment et pourquoi, étaient les deux questions sans réponse. Peut-être Zelena était responsable de tout, y était elle aussi d'ailleurs, encore en vie.

— Non, elle ne semble même pas parler notre langue. Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle dit.

La Reine songea aussi que le problème du moment n'était pas ce médaillon. Elle releva son regard sur Robin, songeant qu'il était hors de question qu'il voit Emma nue dans son lit ou ailleurs.

— Je dois rester avec elle, reprit-elle.

Elle devait la surveiller, s'assurer non seulement qu'elle ne parte pas mais qu'elle se rhabille avant de sortir de cette pièce.

— On se voit demain...

— Tu vas rester avec elle ? s'étonna Robin. Toute la nuit ?

— Blanche m'accuse déjà d'être responsable de sa disparition, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle s'en aille encore avant que David et elle ne soient revenus.

Robin se retrouvait perplexe et surtout dépité de mesurer que Regina ne passerait pas la nuit avec lui.

— A demain, dit-elle.

Sans un mot de plus, elle entra dans la chambre qu'elle verrouilla. Elle constata dès lors qu'Emma s'était glissée sous les couvertures, la légère brise fraîche continuant de se faufiler dans la pièce par le carreau brisé. D'un geste de la main, les morceaux de verre s'élevèrent pour se recoller les uns aux autres comme par enchantement afin de retourner à leur position d'origine. La Reine revint vers le lit, plus troublée que jamais. La couverture remontée jusqu'à son bas-ventre, Emma continuait de la regarder sans rien dire, la poitrine dénudée. Sans le préméditer, son regard parcourut sa silhouette, ses muscles plus saillants, sa peau tannée par le soleil mais aussi marquée de nombreuses cicatrices. Combien de combats Emma avait-elle du endurer pour être ainsi blessée ? Que lui était-il arrivé dans cette cité d'Eighon, si effectivement elle venait de là ? Elle s'assit sur le lit, s'efforçant de contenir sa pudeur, sa gêne face à la Sauveuse dénudée.

— Nous allons devoir trouver un moyen de te rendre la mémoire, Miss Swan, dit-elle incertaine.

Ilyan s'était impatientée en sachant Regina de l'autre côté de la porte avec ce lâche. Quel combattant était-il pour se cacher derrière une femme ? Elle écarta bien vite ces pensées en sa présence et continua de l'observer. Elle lui apparut en proie à quelques retenues. La première nuit était parfois source de réserves. Sa préoccupation, si elle devait en avoir une à ce moment précis, était de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Alors dans un geste destiné à la détendre, elle écarta le drap devant elle pour lui faire de place.

Regina prit un instant en comprenant qu'Emma l'invitait à se coucher près d'elle. Faire abstraction de sa nudité serait difficile, autant que dormir près de sa meilleure ennemie lui serait inhabituel. Au moins, la Sauveuse était propre contrairement à leur dernière rencontre. Mais la Reine réalisait aussi que la perte de mémoire d'Emma impliquait l'oubli de tous leurs désaccords passés. D'ailleurs, jamais la Sauveuse ne lui avait souri de la sorte. Alors elle obtempéra et se glissa sous le drap avant de s'allonger sur le côté, ses mains sous l'oreiller.

— Si Blanche te voyait dans mon lit, fit-elle, je n'ose imaginer quelle serait sa réaction.

Ilyan ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Elle captait quelques mots récurrents lorsque Regina lui parlait, mais ne comprenait pas leur sens. Peu importait maintenant puisque celle-ci s'était finalement glissée sous les draps avec elle. Elle s'approcha d'elle et ramena ses doigts à ses cheveux pour les lui repousser. Regina sentait terriblement bon et ses parfums ne cessaient de l'enivrer. Les sensations au creux de son ventre s'intensifiaient lorsqu'elle la touchait. Même son cœur battait plus fort et il n'était pas question d'affronter ou de traquer une proie... Puisque Regina ne bougeait pas et gardait ses retenues, elle décida de prendre des initiatives. Elle se pencha sur elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser.

Prise de court et troublée, Regina se recula, son regard brun reflétant autant de surprise que d'incertitude. Elle ne savait ce que signifiait le geste d'Emma qu'elle avait senti étrangement tendre. Mais ce baiser, ce contact de leurs lèvres, venait de la figer. Elle se redressa sans quitter la Sauveuse des yeux, perdue entre stupéfaction et interrogation.

— Emma, non, dit-elle.

Pourquoi la Sauveuse venait-elle de l'embrasser ? Qu'avait-elle dit ou fait pouvant insinuer qu'elle avait voulu ce rapprochement ? Ou peut-être cela ne venait-il pas d'elle ? Comment savoir ce qui se passait dans l'esprit d'Emma si ce dernier avait été effacé ?

Ilyan fut décontenancée par ce recul de la part de Regina. Dressée sur son bras, elle l'observa un instant, traversée par autant d'interrogations que de doutes. Elle avait bien compris le refus de Regina à travers sa réaction. Nul besoin de connaître sa langue pour interpréter et traduire des évidences. Le problème résidait surtout dans l'assimilation des coutumes de ce monde. Elle ne voulait pas non plus forcer Regina même si elle aurait pu le faire. Peut-être alors était-il habituel de garder certaines barrières durant la première nuit ? Elle se rallongea, apprécia une nouvelle fois cette couche souple et dure à la fois, assez confortable pour reposer les muscles de son dos. Les questions qui s'enchaînaient dans sa tête devenaient envahissantes. Plus elle passait de temps dans ce monde, cette cité, moins elle comprenait le fondement et les raisons de sa présence ici.

Le pire pour la Reine était sans doute l'absence de communication. Emma ne disait rien, ne parlait pas, n'émettait aucune sorte de son qui aurait pu lui indiquer quelques-unes de ses pensées. Elle s'était rallongée simplement, sans rien dire et ne cessait de la regarder. Jamais personne d'ailleurs, ne l'avait regardée avec une telle intensité. Devait-elle quitter le lit, rejoindre Robin, ou se rallonger et prétendre que cette approche n'avait pas eu lieu ? Emma semblait avoir compris son recul mais Regina se répétait maintenant que la Sauveuse l'avait embrassée, accentuant son trouble. Elle reposa sa joue sur l'oreiller et vit Emma remonter la couverture sur ses épaules. Regina savait que quelque chose chez Emma la touchait, une sensibilité, une tendresse qu'elle n'avait jamais constatée chez elle auparavant. Elle ne voyait plus cette méfiance innée dans ses prunelles bleues, ce qui était tout à fait paradoxal avec les réactions qu'elle nourrissait avec les autres, notamment avec Robin. Regina mesurait qu'elle n'était pas l'ennemi, pire que cela, Emma semblait vouloir prendre soin d'elle. Elle ne devrait surtout pas dire à Robin ce qui s'était passé.

— Demain, nous appellerons tes parents, expliqua-t-elle. Nous devrons savoir ce qui se passe et pourquoi tu ne te rappelles plus de qui tu es...

Ce mot revenait régulièrement dans la bouche de Regina : "Parents". Heureusement, Ilyan avait une bonne mémoire et assimilait rapidement un langage ou au moins les fondements d'une nouvelle langue. Parce que les mondes se diversifiaient à travers leurs langages, leurs moyens de communication, leurs traditions, elle devrait s'adapter à celui-ci si elle voulait comprendre et répondre à ses questions.

— Parents ? répéta-t-elle.

Regina plissa les yeux en voyant qu'Emma avait réellement tout oublié. Son air interrogateur la toucha bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Comment expliquer à la Sauveuse qui elle était si elle ignorait les rudiments de sa propre langue ? Elle s'accouda alors sur le matelas et fit apparaître dans sa main le cadre photo qu'Henry gardait sur sa commode. Elle montra à Emma la photo qu'ils avaient prise lors de la fête d'anniversaire d'Henry chez Granny.

— Oui, ta famille, Emma...

Elle désigna leur fils.

— Henry...

Puis ses parents.

— Mary-Margareth, David, toi et moi...

Intriguée, Ilyan se saisit du cadre pour détailler l'image avec plus d'attention. Comment pouvait-elle apparaître sur ce cliché au milieu de ces gens qu'elle avait croisés dès son arrivée ? Elle releva un regard aussi troublé que méfiant sur Regina. Celle-ci était une magicienne, elle pouvait tout aussi bien créer cette illusion. Mais une illusion qui montrait aussi la présence de Regina à ses côtés. Si elle avait déjà croisé Regina auparavant, elle s'en serait souvenu sans aucun doute. Elle reposa le cadre devant elle et répondit :

— Atiné...

Elle ramena sa main contre son propre torse.

— Ilyan... Parents, atiné.

La magie créait cette chose, cette image. Elle désigna la Reine du doigt.

— Regina, Tolia.

Bien sûr, Regina n'avait pas compris ces paroles qu'Emma répétait, mais à son air mécontent, elle devina que cette photo ne lui plaisait pas. Alors elle la fit disparaître, loin de vouloir contrarier la Sauveuse, surtout si celle-ci demeurait calme avec elle.

— Peut-être que le mieux serait de dormir, dit-elle. Tes parents sauront certainement mieux que moi ce qu'il faut faire.

Elle se tourna pour éteindre la lampe de chevet qui plongea aussitôt la pièce dans la pénombre, à peine éclairée par la lueur des lampadaires à l'extérieur.

— Repose-toi, Miss Swan, nous verrons tout cela demain, ajouta-t-elle en se rallongeant.

La lumière éteinte, Regina installée sous les draps près d'elle, Ilyan ne semblait pas à même de trouver le sommeil. Elle se tourna, se retourna, envahie par toutes ses questions incessantes. La frustration de ne pas se faire comprendre, celle de ne pas _consommer _sa nuit avec Regina. Dans quel genre de monde l'avait-on envoyée ? Un monde sans combat, ni prouesses, ni obstacles, avec un peuple étrange soumis à des règles paradoxales. Depuis quand une femme se fourvoyait avec un lâche après qu'il eut été humilié ? Et cette image dans ce cadre la représentant au milieu de ces gens... Finalement, elle se leva, ramassa son pantalon de cuir qu'elle enfila et roula son pourpoint en boule avant de s'allonger sur la moquette. La main près de son arme, étendue sur un sol dur auquel son dos était habitué, la tête calée sur son pourpoint, elle trouverait plus aisément le sommeil. Regina n'avait aucun besoin d'elle de toute façon puisqu'elle avait refusé ses avances.

.

.

N/A : Un concours est lancé aujourd'hui même pour vous offrir la trilogie, édition collector, de "Il était une fois, la Reine et la Voleuse". Toutes les infos sont postées ma page facebook. Bonne chance si vous participez, tirage au sort prévu le 31 octobre!


End file.
